<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ether-Related Risks by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713128">Ether-Related Risks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, It's MY fic i get to decide the crack ship, Post-Future Connected</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrea awakens after an accident in Linada's sickbay.</p><p>(Xenoblade Ship Week Day 5 - Ether/Accident)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linada/Tyrea (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ether-Related Risks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tyrea sat up with a groan, in a familiar setting. It was the same place Melia and her little friends had brought here when she passed out, before she had done as Mother asked… This time, however, there was no Melia or her friends. Only a Machina, looking at a screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor here, if she had to guess. Though now that led to more confusion. Last thing she remembered was stopping Teelan from doing some ridiculous experiment and then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened…?” She placed a hand against her head, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the second time you’ve ended up in my sickbay, you know.” The Machina turned at the sound of her mumble. “You were in an accident, an overload of Ether knocked you straight out and that little boy, Teelan, brought you to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, oh, she would be giving Teelan a piece of her mind later. “And you happen to be…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. You’ve been here twice and we still do not know each other.” She held out a hand. “I’m Linada, and I’m sure you’ve guessed that I’m a doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Tyrea.” She took the hand, shaking it firmly. “I apologize and promise this will not become a habit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t mind.” She shook her head. “I’m still no expert on Homs or High Entia, but minor cases like yours are helping me fix that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see me as some sort of test subject, Machina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all. I’m just saying there’s no need to worry about how much trouble you get into.” She put a hand on her hip. “After all, researching Telethia is dangerous business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you know of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all do.” She shrugged. “I wish you the best. I… understand the pain of losing your people, and hope little accidents like this won’t keep you from saving yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” She found herself at a loss, looking away. “I see. The Machina were ravaged, weren’t they?” Radzam had told her as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but there’s peace now. No more war with the Bionis, no more siphoning Ether, no more hiding away…” Linada closed her eyes, humming. “So please, do not worry about my people. We will come back from this, given time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… I hope that you may be blessed the way my people have been, to have Melia as a leader.” She stood. “I will be going now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but Tyrea? Feel free to visit again, and ask for any aid you may need.” She gave her quite the stunning smile and Tyrea ignored how it made her heart skip. “I wouldn’t mind helping you again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>